The Continuing Mischief of Mr Cursey
by toanewbeginning
Summary: After returning from Tenrou Island and their 7 year absence, Happy gives Natsu an unexpected surprise, Mr. Cursey with Lucy's hair still delicately in place. How will Natsu handle this unexpected opportunity? NaLu. Lime/Lemon. A/N: I do not own or profit from any of Fairy Tails characters. Please R&R. Thanks! (This will eventually be a complete oneshot after I finish writing it!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I am back with another (mature… wink, wink!) NaLu Oneshot! This one takes place after the Tenrou Island Arc and at the beginning of X791 Arc (so around episode 120 or so I think?). So if you feel a little confused, you may just need to watch up to that point! Like my last story, please R&R! I am always open to constructive criticism! Thanks for all your support and I hope you enjoy!

**The Continuing Mischief of Mr. Cursey**

Even after a week from returning home, Lucy still couldn't believe how run down Fairy Tail had gotten over the years. While they had been sealed away for seven years after the attack of Acnologia on Tenrou Island, she still couldn't help but stare at the terrible wooden patch jobs that barely covered the gaping holes in the stone exterior; the upside down "L" on the archway that was supposed to read "Fairy Tail;" and worst of all, the overgrown foliage that had claimed their once thriving guild hall. Lucy couldn't bear the thought of how much her guild mates has suffered during the group's prolonged absence. The recent loss of her father definitely didn't help lessen the blow either. She quickly closed her eyes as the tears began to pool.

A few paces away, Natsu and Happy were having an animated conversation about which fish tastes the best.

"I think that the blue ones taste the best, but honestly, as long as it isn't those stupid winged fish, I will eat any of them," Happy exclaimed. "I wonder which ones Carla likes best… I was thinking of giving some to her as a present! What do you think, Natsu? Natsu?"

"Sorry, little buddy…" Natsu said placing his hand gently in the air and looking away.

"What's wrong, Natsu," Happy asked as he tilted his head in curiosity.

"I think Lucy might be upset… Give me just a few minutes. I just want to check on her."

"Awwww! It's because you love her!"

"It's not like that!"

"Whatever you say, Natsu. I'm gonna go ask Carla which fish she likes best! See you later," Happy blurted as he soared off towards the guild hall.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted down the road toward the tearful blonde.

Lucy couldn't help but jump at his sudden presence as he flopped his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"Ahh! Natsu, you scared me to death! You should be gentler with me, you know. I am a lady after all…" Lucy pouted as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh really? This tomboy standing right in front of me? This isn't very lady-like behavior…" Natsu grinned his childish grin as he squeezed her soft cheeks in between his fingers.

"Would you cut it out!" Lucy screamed as she tried to fend off Natsu's grasp.

Now Lucy was fighting embarrassment rather than tears, as her cheeks flushed at the closeness of Natsu's face from hers. He always knew how to distract her when she needed it the most. While many people have said that he is dense, she always knew deep down, he was more in-tune with people's feelings than he ever let on.

After everyone had faced death head-on while on Tenrou Island, she couldn't help but see Natsu in a different light. He had taken her hand and encouraged her when she thought all was lost. At his simple touch, she had never felt so safe in all her life. She knew that everything had to work out if he said it would. He always found a way to bring hope to her life when all she saw was darkness. After they had returned home, Lucy finally realized she was falling for the pink-haired dragon slayer. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, but it was also her greatest fear. She couldn't help but play the "what if" game with herself.

What if he didn't love her back? What if he did love her back and their relationship didn't work out in the end? Would they stop being partners, or worse, would they stop being friends?

Natsu was her first friend since she ran away from home. Not only did he accept her, he brought her to the best thing that had ever happened to her. He got her into Fairy Tail. She would never be able to repay him for the countless times he had not only saved her life, but also brought her hope and courage. It would be devastating for Lucy if she lost his friendship. She couldn't even bear the thought.

"Luce… Are you alright?" Natsu interrogated as he moved closer to her face, now only inches from each other's noses.

For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes, Lucy with her sweet, chocolate brown and Natsu with his smoldering charcoal.

"I am fine! I just need to get some rest…" Lucy trailed off as she crossed her arms and freed herself from Natsu's grip. "I am going to go home for the evening, so enjoy the rest of your night."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow!" Natsu had to shout as Lucy was already running towards her home.

Even though Lucy said she was alright, Natsu couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was more sensitive recently. He knew that coming back after all this time and then to learn that her father had passed took a heavy toll on her. But he knew his Lucy would always bounce back. He just needed to be patient and not push things, however that was much easier said than done. He wanted only happiness for her.

After they had returned home, he couldn't help but remember the feelings that overwhelmed him on Tenrou Island right before Acnologia's blast. When he saw Lucy's tears, he felt an unbearable pain in his chest, like he had eaten the most unsavory fire. He never wanted to see her cry ever again. So he grasped her hand and he didn't want to let go. He had never felt that way before about a woman, even his affection for Lisanna in the past didn't compare to what he experienced that day. And to his surprise, even after waking, those feelings had not dissipated. After she had learned about her father's passing, there had never been a good chance to talk. He just wanted to wait until the timing was just right and she had a chance to heal. After today's episode, it seems like it will still be a while.

"Natsu! I'm hungry! Can we go home now?" Happy exclaimed as he landed on Natsu's spiked head.

"Me too, little buddy. Let's go!" Natsu grinned as they began their trek towards their woodland home.

After arriving at their humble cottage, now, like the guild, infested with overgrown vegetation, Happy and Natsu stormed inside. They ate a quick meal of fish and rice and sat down together.

"Ahhh! So good to be home!" Natsu said gleefully. "Although, I can't help but worry about Lucy."

"Oh, Natsu. See I told you, you loved her!" Happy exclaimed playfully.

"Would you stop, Happy!" Even if he hit the nail on the head, Natsu didn't want the first time Lucy heard that he loved her was through the grapevine, or worse, through a slip from Happy.

"Aye, sir! Sorry, I just get carried away sometimes… But I do have a surprise for you!"

"Really, what is it? Is it food money, because we could use some right now…"

"No, even better!" Happy stated excitedly as he slipped his paw into his green pack.

What came out, Natsu would have never expected in his wildest dreams. Peeking out from the top of the bag, was a golden hair attached to brown doll. This doll was none other than Mr. Cursey.

"Happy! How in the world did you get your hands on that?" Natsu squealed.

"Well you know, I am always so clever! I stole it off of that fat guy with the frizzy hair after we beat him! I thought we could have some fun with it because look who's hair is still in it!" Happy laughed mischievously.

"Wow, is that still Lucy's hair! We can totally have some fun with that!"

"Yeah, lets go now!"

"No, not today. Lucy has had a rough week or so. Maybe later. But I will hold onto it so you don't get any ideas mister!"

"Aye, sir…" Happy said as he sadly handed Mr. Cursey to Natsu.

"Now lets get some rest. It's getting late after all."

"Alright, see you in the morning."

After taking the doll from Happy, Natsu gently placed the doll in one of his pockets and laid down on his mattress. He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to Lucy as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Thank you so much for all your kind words and excitement for this story! I really appreciate your support! I was so excited to post this next part, so I haven't edited it thoroughly yet, but please feel free to give me feedback! Also, I have had some questions about this story... I will eventually repost this as a oneshot once I am done writing it, so hopefully that doesn't confuse anyone! Enjoy the next small portion of this story!**

**Chapter 2**

Restless and unable to sleep, Natsu decided to just get up and get some fresh air, hoping that it would help him relax. Moving around always seems to help him cool off, he has always had too much energy. Wandering aimlessly, Natsu finds himself in a familiar place, right outside Lucy's home. He can't help but wonder if subconsciously his feet just led him to the one place he always wants to be, near Lucy.

Standing outside her apartment, he notices a glow from her window. Guessing that it was around three in the morning, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing up at that hour. Letting curiosity get the best of him, Nastu jumped and perched himself outside her window on top of the portico to peek into her window. There Lucy was lying on her stomach on her bed reading a book. Natsu chuckled to himself thinking of all the times she had probably lost sleep solely because she couldn't put a novel down because it was "too good," to use her words. She was such a book worm.

As Natsu watched her, he noticed a gentle smile pulling at the corners of her soft, pink lips; her deep, chocolate eyes focusing on the pages in front of her; her slender hands supporting her delicate chin; her golden tresses framing her porcelain, flushed face and extending down to her ample cleavage that poured out from her white and blue tube top; her curvaceous back side peering out from underneath her short, blue skirt; and last but definitely not least, her long, sensual legs extending out onto the velvety, pink comforter. It took all of Natsu's willpower to not crash through that window and take her right that very instant. Then he remembered, if he couldn't have the fun he wanted with her, then maybe she could have some fun with herself in his stead. From his pocket, he took out Mr. Cursey. This was so unlike him that Natsu couldn't even believe he had thought of it himself. Now he was crossing a line, there was no way he could do this. But with desire clouding his mind, he couldn't help himself, he wanted to take her even if it meant she had to do it for him. Slowly but surely, Natsu used Mr. Cursey to make Lucy set up from her reading and began to remove her clothing piece by piece.

Lucy sat up in shock when she noticed that she started to remove her clothing, first her sleeves then all the way down to her lacey, pale pink undergarments. She had no idea what was happening, but every time she tried to stop, she kept going. She was reading a rather spicy novel, but she didn't think she was that turned on. Despite her confusion, she continued removing her undergarments exposing her most intimate parts. Feeling a surge of embarrassment, she tried to cover herself, but found herself still unable to do so. Unsure of her body's continued defiance, she decided to relax and just see what would happen. Maybe this saucy book had an enchantment that made her act so strangely, either way, it's not like she wasn't in the privacy of her own home. Plus, after Natsu's closeness today, she wouldn't mind playing a little.

Natsu was reeling with excitement as he watched Lucy undress at his command. He couldn't believe that Mr. Cursey still worked after all that time they spent sealed away, however, he wasn't complaining, especially with the scene that was unfolding right before his eyes. Natsu's manhood started to harden at the sight of Lucy's erotic frame. What he would do for a vial of that invisibility potion that Lucy had accidentally got caught up with not too long ago. Then he could pleasure her while taking care of his own business. Seeing that Lucy was now relaxing, Natsu decided to continue with his mischievous scheme. He took Mr. Cursey again, but this time he took one of the arms and made Lucy start massaging her full, round breasts with soft, pink nipples that were hardening with every stroke. Natsu was continuing the motion when he noticed something odd, Lucy began tweaking and licking her peaks of her own accord. He couldn't believe it, but it looks like Mr. Cursey wouldn't be required much longer, or would he… Natsu had to try it… Natsu began rhythmically stroking between Mr. Cursey's legs.

While it was strange for her, Lucy had to say that even though she wasn't controlling all of her own movements, she liked where this was going. After she began massaging her own breasts without her doing, she decided to enhance the experience, of what she now was pretty sure had to be an enchantment on her dirty novel. She began twirling her fingers on her nipples while sucking on her peaks. Suddenly, she felt something caressing her most sensitive spot. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure as the movements became more and more intense. This enchantment must be stronger than she thought.

Natsu could not believe that it worked. Taking it a step further, Natsu started licking and sucking where Lucy's sex would be. To increase her pleasure, Natsu started tweaking the chest on the doll. He couldn't wait to see how Lucy would react next. Mr. Cursey didn't feel so much like a curse now.

When Lucy thought that this enchantment couldn't be any better, she felt what seemed to be someone licking her sex and toying with her peaks. This was unlike anything she had ever felt. She only wished Natsu was the one who was here and not this stupid enchantment, well obviously not that stupid. After thinking of him, she couldn't help but let his name fall from her lips. As her pleasure increased, his name came in succession as she was coming closer to her climax. Desiring release, Lucy inserted one of her fingers into her core. She increased her pace as she continued to tense, until she finally reached her climax.

Outside, Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lucy was saying his name as she was nearing her release. The more she called his name, the more he wanted to please her. He increased his pace until she climaxed. Natsu had never felt so satisfied in his life. Not only was he able to satiate the woman of his dreams, she wanted him to be there. He knew now that he had to make Lucy his.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well gang, now the words are really starting to flow, to my pleasant surprise! Sorry to have two updates in one night, but I couldn't help myself! I promise I will edit later, but I am loving this story even though Natsu and Lucy are out-of-character. But, at the same time, we haven't seen them in bed yet! Oh well, who doesn't love an aggressive lover! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Lucy couldn't believe that she'd had such an intense of experience off of a book. Deciding that this book may be more trouble than it's worth, she placed it on her book shelf just in case. She only hoped that no one else would find out her dirty secret when she heard something behind her.

"Did you enjoy your little joyride, Luce?"

If she didn't already recognize the intense heat radiating from behind her, there was only one person who called her by that name with that characteristically resonant growl…

"Natsu!" Lucy squealed trying to cover herself.

Lucy saw Natsu climb in her window from outside. While seductively biting his lip, he approached Lucy as she backed into her bookcase, still completely naked from her earlier adventure. Effectively trapping her by placing his arms beside each of her shoulders, Natsu gently guided Lucy's gaze towards him with a finger to her chin. As she looked up, Lucy noticed how lustful Natsu appeared from his smoldering eyes, flushed face, and heavy breathing to his already removed shirt that was now lying on her hard wood floor. Still coming down from her wild thrill earlier, she couldn't help but glance at Natsu's tantalizing musculature. The way his scarf rested on his bulging deltoids; the way sweat was beading on his well-toned pectorals; and best of all, the way his abs rippled all the way down to his teasing pants line.

"Oh baby, it's too late for shyness. I have already seen all of you, and I want more," Natsu stated lustfully.

"Natsu, what's gotten into you? Why are you even here?"

"I am here to grant your wish."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you outside crying out my name. That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard, so you can't expect me to not come running."

Lucy was starting to panic now. If he had heard her, how much had he seen? She never closes the blinds because she is on the second floor. She never thought she needed to. Effectively escaping Natsu, she bent down while covering herself and moved outside of his arms as she darted straight for the bathroom. Now Natsu was worried. He didn't mean to scare her, he only wanted to show her the side of himself that desired her and no one else. However, he was not going to let this opportunity pass. He had already barged in on her so there was no going back.

Lucy couldn't even face Natsu. She was so embarrassed because Natsu had heard her cry out his name as she touched herself. If that was not a confession of love after all they had been through together, then she didn't know what would be. She should just try to escape now and figure out some excuse. Saying he misheard her would not work considering he had dragon-level senses so that definitely wouldn't work. As she continued her escape, Natsu took off his scarf, wrapped it around Lucy's slender waist, and pulled her directly into him causing her naked, full breasts to press into his bare chest. Natsu responded to the new sensation with a deep, salacious growl as he tossed his head back. When Lucy looked up in surprise, Natsu roughly placed both of his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. Despite her confusion, Lucy immediately calmed as she felt Natsu's lips against hers. To Natsu's delight, Lucy didn't stop, she deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and entangling her fingers into his disheveled, pink hair. Feeding off of her actions, Natsu slipped his tongue in between her silky lips as he explored the depths of her mouth with every graze.

Feeling her need growing, Lucy bit down Natsu's lower lip eliciting a moan from both, heavy with passion. With Lucy's head facing the side, Natsu began nipping and licking from the base of her neck all the way down to tops of her breasts. Lucy started squirming underneath his assault of osculations. Not wanting another evasion, Natsu grabbed her wrists and forced them above her head, successfully ensnaring her in his onslaught with Lucy crying out in want.

"More… please…" Lucy begged as sweat rolled down between her breasts.

"Oh God Lucy, you will be the death of me," Natsu plead.

Sweeping her into his arms, he placed Lucy on her bed. Not forgetting his scarf, Natsu tied Lucy's hands above her head. Natsu took a minute to explore her buxom figure, with her luscious breasts falling apart, her taught stomach rising and falling in synchronization with her quickened breath, and her alluring legs writhing in excitement. She was so sexy that he could hardly contain himself. Wanting to tease her more, he bent down and took out Mr. Cursey. Holding the tool in Lucy's plain view, he began to lap at the doll's groin while grinning devilishly.

"Feel familiar Luce?" Natsu asked playfully.

Lucy gasped in recognition of not only the titillating feeling from earlier that evening, but also the cursed figurine.

"It was you! With Mr. Cursey!"

"No time for shock, it's only time for play, Lucy. Shall I show you what I am like in person?"

While Lucy was dumbfounded by this new revelation, she couldn't be more pleased at Natsu's aggressiveness. This night was turning out to be too good to be true.


End file.
